


Soulmates

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Cuddling, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: Friends comfort each other during a difficult time in Berlin.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve taken some liberties with a couple well known events that occurred in Berlin.
> 
> Apologies to anyone from Germany. I know your country isn’t this drab and depressing IRL.

It was very late. Or very early depending on one’s perspective. Edge had been asleep for only a few minutes when he was awakened by a familiar knock. He knew only one person could be at his hotel in this strange city at this unreasonable hour, so he didn’t bother to put on a robe and answered the door clad only in his underwear.

What he didn’t expect was that Bono would have his suitcases with him. Bono looked more disheveled than usual and he wore an expression of annoyance along with fatigue. Edge stepped aside to let him enter, taking a couple of the bags his sulking bandmate was carrying to ease his burden.

“I know, I know it’s late. I'm sorry I woke you. You are not going to believe what just happened to me. Is it ok if I come in?”

Edge pondered how to answer the absurd question since Bono was already _in_. He decided it was not the time for sarcasm and merely nodded although Bono hadn’t waited for a response anyway. He'd already dropped his bags in the middle of the small sitting room, shed his heavy shearling coat, plopped down on the dreary loveseat and with a deep sigh was running his hand through his unkempt hair before Edge had caught up to him. Edge moved Bono’s bags to the corner of the room and hung up his coat while Bono launched into his tale.

“I woke up parched in the middle of the night and went downstairs for a glass of water. When I walked into the kitchen there was a crowd of Germans staring at me. They caught me bare arsed. I was too stunned to move. An entire family! An older couple, a mum, kids too. All gaping at me while I just stood there with my willy hanging out. The mum covered her daughter’s eyes, but that granny, she made sure she got an eyeful. She was checking out my junk, Reg, I just know it.” Edge broke into a wide grin imagining the scene.

“Oh you laugh, The Edge, but it was disconcerting to have all those eyes on me privates. I finally got over the shock and found the sense to cover myself with my hands.

“Then the old guy said something in German that I didn't understand. Luckily he knew a little English. He said ‘What are you doing here?’ I said ‘What are _you_ doing here?’ He said ‘This is my house.’ I said ‘This is _my_ house,' like some kind of feckin’ parrot.

"Between his limited English and my German dictionary I finally figured out that my rented mansion was this family’s home. They'd been in the west since the wall went up and had just returned to their property after reunification only to find a naked Irish singer in their kitchen. Once we pieced it together he offered to let me stay until morning, but grandma was making me nervous the way she was leering at my family jewels so I thought it best to leave straight away.”

Edge laughed. Only Bono could get into such a predicament.

“You wouldn't think it was so funny if it was your cock and balls flapping in the breeze for all to see.”

“I'm sorry. I'm just picturing the look on the old lady's face.”

“She liked what she saw.”

“You're pretty confident for someone who goes around flashing innocent families,” Edge said with a smile.

"You know me, always the showman."

“Are you trying to rival Adam at being an exhibitionist?

"Well he has more to exhibit."

"True," Edge agreed. "Want something to drink?”

“Sure, if you’re having one.”

Edge grabbed two bottles of beer from the kitchenette, opened both and handed one to Bono.

They took a couple swigs. “Why did you come here, B?”

“Well I figured Adam had a girl in his room and Larry probably wouldn’t let me in...”

“No. I mean why didn’t you check in, get a room?”

Bono’s brow knitted. After years of having flight, room, meal and most other arrangements made on their behalf, it hadn’t even occurred to him to book a room himself. He was slightly embarrassed to have overlooked the obvious solution.

“Ehm, I guess I wasn’t thinking clearly after getting caught with my trousers down. Literally. I'm sorry I bothered you. I...I can go get a room.” Bono started to get up.

“No. No. Stay. I didn’t mean it like that. I'm glad you’re here. I haven’t laughed so hard since we came to this depressing city.”

Bono relaxed. “So glad my humiliation is a source of amusement for you." He took another gulp of beer. "I was a bit lonely in that big old house.”

“Yeah? I've been kind of lonely here too,” Edge confessed. “This city is so cold and....” he paused searching for the right word.

“Bleak,” Bono completed Edge’s thought as he often did.

“Yes. Do you think we made a mistake coming here?" Edge had been contemplating this since leaving Hansa earlier. Were they committing the ultimate act of hubris thinking they could follow in the footsteps of David Bowie, Lou Reed and Iggy Pop?

“I don’t know. It's been such a struggle with them.”

Bono didn’t need to elaborate; Edge knew exactly who Bono meant by 'them.' They had often split into pairs, melody and rhythm, hats and haircuts, but now it was somehow different. “We’ve had creative differences before, but it seems worse this time.”

“Yes. And I've lost count of how many times Larry has wanted to kill me, but Adam...I've never seen him so furious, with me or anyone really. He’s always so calm. He frightened me in the studio when he just stormed off.”

“I know. That was unusual behavior for him.” Edge got up to fetch two more bottles.

The look of despair he saw on Bono’s face when he returned with the beers tugged at Edge’s heart. Bono seemed to be near tears. His eyes were rimmed red and he was even more pale than usual. “I really hurt him. I didn’t mean to.”

Edge realized he was relieved Bono had chosen to come to his room. He shouldn’t be alone feeling like this. Neither of them should be alone. George Harrison had once said he felt sorry for Elvis because he was alone through the whirlwind of fame. At least The Beatles had each other for support. Edge knew exactly what he meant. He was grateful that he had three friends in his fellow band members with whom he could share the highs and the lows, all the strange and wondrous new experiences they encountered daily.

“Hey. It'll be alright, B. We'll get through this. We always have. Adam loves you. He was just tired. We’re all tired and not ourselves. And Larry loves you, although he’d never admit it. They’ll both come around. It's just going to take a little more time. We’ll get there. Together. You'll see.”

"But what if we can't convince them, Reg?"

Edge shrugged, "We’ll just keep trying."

As pep talks go, it wasn’t the best, but Bono seemed grateful to hear it nonetheless. At least one of them hadn't given up hope.

Edge moved to sit next to Bono and put his arm around him. Bono leaned against Edge accepting the warm half embrace. He patted Edge’s knee. “Thanks. You’re a good friend.”

“Don’t hesitate to come to me anytime Bono. We’re mates. You don’t have to ever go through anything alone. And you don’t have to wait to be kicked out on the street naked before you reach out.”

“You say that like you’re expecting me to get evicted naked again!"

Edge tightened his grip around Bono fondly. “Knowing you, this won’t be the last time someone gives you the boot. You’re not the easiest person to live with.”

“But you love me anyway?” Inquired Bono seeking reassurance.

“Of course I do,” Edge replied pressing a soft kiss to Bono’s temple. “C’mon, let’s get some sleep so we can show Ad and Lar we know what we’re doing later.”

Edge took Bono’s hand. They stood and took a step towards the bedroom. Edge stopped so suddenly Bono bumped into him. “Oh, I almost forgot. There's only one bed.”

“I don’t mind sharing or I can sleep here if you don’t want...” Bono gestured at the tiny love seat that was too short for even him.

“No. Of course we can share. It will be like old times when we couldn’t afford more than one room or a fan put us up in a spare room after a gig.”

They left their empty beer bottles on the coffee table and ambled to the bedroom. Bono allowed himself to be led, still clutching Edge’s hand.

Edge let go of Bono, turned on the bedside lamp then went back to the sitting room to turn off the lights and put the 'Bitte Nicht Storen' sign on the door handle. They weren’t due to record until afternoon and he hoped they both could get some much needed sleep. When he returned he found Bono stripped to his underpants approaching the bed, discarded clothes strewn carelessly on the floor. “Is that still your side?” Bono inclined his head toward the opposite side. Edge nodded and they both climbed under the covers. Edge had contemplated putting on pajamas, but since Bono hadn’t bothered neither did he.

Edge switched off the light and stretched out next to Bono. The bed immediately felt warmer with the extra body heat and Edge was glad he eschewed the PJs.

“Comfortable?” Asked Edge, ever the gracious host.

“Very. Thank you." Bono adjusted his pillow. "Edge, do you really think everything will be okay? I mean with us...with the band?"

"Of course I do," Edge tried to sound convincing. He was worried about their progress on the album so far, but saw no reason to let Bono know of his trepidation right now when he so obviously needed rest. Besides he was still hopeful that they'd soon recover their magic although it had remained elusive so far.

"I think you are just what I needed. You always make me feel better.” Bono inched closer to Edge and slipped his arm over him. “I know things have been rough for you at home and what you said earlier...about coming to you...that goes the same for you. If you ever need to talk, I am a good listener.”

Edge was silent, wondering how Bono could possibly help him with his domestic problems. What would he know with his ideal marriage and his perfect soulmate?

Bono propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Edge's lips tenderly. “I love you, you know? You and I are partners, Reg, soulmates. We are married to each other too. When you're in pain, I'm in pain. And I meant what I said. I can help you, if you’ll let me. Things aren’t always perfect for me at home. You aren’t the first one to end up in Adam’s guest house.”

Edge was taken aback. Soulmates? He wasn’t so tired or drunk that he had actually voiced his thoughts out loud. Was Bono a mind reader in addition to his other talents?

Bono rested his head on Edge’s chest. Edge wrapped his arm around Bono and slid his palm over his smooth back in a motion somewhat between a pat and a caress. Bono moved his hand over Edge’s torso. It felt nice, this cuddle, cozy even. It had been so long since he had held anyone other than his daughters. It felt right that it was his best friend that he was embracing. He really did love Bono even though he could be exasperating at times.

"Thanks for being on my side here, you know for our work, the music and...just...everything.”

They remained in each other’s arms. Edge was enjoying the sensation of Bono's fingers lightly combing through the hair on his chest. Bono made a contented sound as Edge traced slow circles on his back.

Edge lost track of time. After what was probably a few minutes, Bono leaned up and kissed Edge again. This time it was longer than a peck. Bono broke off the lip contact, rubbed his cheek against Edge's stubble and whispered in his ear, "Good night, love.” He returned to his former position. "You're like a girl with a mustache, The Edge." Edge felt the puffs of air on his chest hair when Bono exhaled. A moment later Bono was asleep, still hugging Edge.

What was that about? 

Now Edge was wide awake. He stared at the shadows on the ceiling trying to get his mind to shut down. He knew one thing that would make him sleepy, but he could hardly have a wank with Bono half on top of him. He could slide out of the embrace and go into the bathroom. Bono wouldn’t wake up; he always slept like a rock, but Edge couldn’t imagine being able to get back into this intimate position again when he returned. And he was enjoying holding a sleeping Bono. This brazen bundle of energy who was rarely ever still, was now dead weight against his side and it felt...peaceful was the word Edge landed on. Edge didn’t want to lose the contact. This was the warmest and most content he had felt since arriving in Berlin. Actually even longer than Berlin. Much longer than he cared to admit.

Edge finally drifted off and didn't wake until his bladder urged him to consciousness. He opened his eyes. It was still dark in the room. In addition to an arm across Edge’s upper body, Bono had also thrown his leg over Edge’s thigh. Cursing himself for the beers before bed he carefully extricated himself from Bono’s grasp. Bono didn't stir.

Edge used the toilet and flitted with the idea of that wank. He decided he was sleepy enough that it was no longer necessary as a cure for insomnia. He returned to bed. Bono had rolled over and was facing away from Edge. Edge got back into bed and instantly felt the warmth where Bono's body had been.

He wanted to get closer, closer to the warmth and comfort. He sidled behind Bono, curled his arm around Bono's waist and pressed his palm to his soft belly. He placed a kiss on Bono’s neck just below his ear and breathed deeply. Cologne, cigarillos and shampoo. Bono smelled good. Edge stroked the hair on Bono’s stomach. It was softer than his own coarse body hair; it felt nice. Those were Edge's last thoughts before drifting into the most restful sleep he'd had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend for this to be so wholesome. My writing usually consists of long passages of smut punctuated with brief flashes of more smut. But the lads could only be coaxed into G rated activities and I was enjoying their comfort snuggle too much to force them to be sexier. I’ve had a talk with them both though and they promised in the future there’d be fewer hugs and more hard ons.
> 
> Although I originally conceived of this story as a multi chapter work and have drafts of the next two chapters, I have been editing and re-writing them for months and am still not satisfied with them. If I can ever get them in decent shape I will continue this story, but for now it is a single chapter.


End file.
